Salamandra / Agni
Salamandra son un par de motosierras que aparecen en Bayonetta 2. Al igual que la motosierra que puedes obtener al realizarle un Ataque Tortura a un Harmony en el primer juego y poseen una función similar, siendo ambas armas que pueden ser utilizadas en ataques cuerpo a cuerpo que pueden ser utilizadas para "serruchar" al enemigo de forma prolongada para extender a el daño. Para obtener esta arma, el jugador deberá obtener el Himno Angelical "Pasión según San Mateo", y tras realizar dicha acción, el jugador podrá comprar un par extra en Las Puertas del Infierno por 69 800 halos. Descripción - Armas Infernales "Estas preciosidades aprovechan hasta el último centímetro de Salamandra, el dragón infernal: los dientes de cada motosierra están hechos con sus escamas y el motor, con su corazón Usadas a todo gas, los dientes pueden despedazar las corazas más duras y después hacer picadillo la carne que estas protegen. Tener estas armas por duplicado te permite equiparlas en brazos y piernas simultáneamente." Obtención Salamandra será obtenida tras encontrar las 3 partes de "Pasión según San Mateo", todas disponibles en el Capítulo X. # La primera parte se encuentra tras terminar el Versículo 3, a la derecha puedes encontrar un vacío que solo puedes saltar utilizando la Pantera Interior. # La segunda parte se encuentra al terminar el Versículo 6, yendo a mano derecha puedes encontrar una zona con un Sarcófago de Umbra, sin embargo, si sigues hacia la derecha (Por el camino detrás del Sarcófago) encontrarás una nueva zona donde podrás encontrar la segunda parte del disco. # La tercera y última parte se encuentra en el Versículo 8, al llegar a la tercera isla (donde se encuentra el segundo Muspelheim del capítulo) existe un camino a mano derecha, donde, al destruir el cristal rojo del tentáculo gigante, encontrarás una nueva zona donde hallarás un Sarcófago de Umbra con la última pieza del disco, sin embargo, al acercarse al Sarcófago, un Pride aparecerá y deberá ser derrotado para poder acceder al Sarcófago Jugabilidad En contraste con la mayoría de armas que puedes equipar en las manos, Salamandra solo puede realizar 4 ataques en lugar de 5. Si el jugador deja presionado el botón correspondiente al ataque, el ataque será prolongado, intensificando el daño realizado hacia el enemigo. las sierras de Salamandra se volverán carmesí en vez de su característico color naranja de vez en cuando, si el jugador ataca en ese momento justo, un ataque extra es añadido a la cadena de combo y es rápido y mortal. A diferencia de las otras armas en el juego, Salamandra no tiene ataques maléficos para usar en el combate normal, sin embargo, al activar el Clímax de Umbra, las motosierras se amplían, alcanzando grandes distancias, y el daño es incrementado. Al igual que Odette, cuando Salamandra es equipado en los pies, Bayonetta utilizará las sierras a modo de patines. Agni Es el equivalente de Salamandra para Jeanne, en estética, son las mismas armas pero pintadas de color blanco para complementar la paleta de colores de Jeanne. Descripción - Armas Infernales "Motosierras que contienen la energía espiritual del dios que controla todas las llamas. El fuego que escupen se transforma en afilados colmillos que pueden destrozar cualquier material. Tener estas armas por duplicado te permite equiparlas en brazos y piernas simultáneamente." Trivia * Salamandra consigue su nombre de la criatura mitológica del mismo nombre, el cual era un lagarto vinculados de manera sobrenatural con el fuego en la mitología Medieval y Renacentista. * Agni es el Dios del Fuego en la religión Hindú * Agni puede ser una referencia al jefe de Devil May Cry 3 * alamandra most likely get their name from the salamander, of which Salamandra are a genus. In Medieval and Renaissance lore, salamanders were lizards that had a supernatural affinity with elemental fire. * Agni is the name of the Hindu god of fire. ** Jeanne's Agni may also be a reference to the Devil May Cry 3 boss: Agni and Rudra. * In the first Bayonetta game, Rodin has a quote where "No matter how much Bayonetta ask, I'm not puttin' a chainsaw on Bayonetta's arm. Now, what do you want?" ''. This weapon shows that he has now broken that promise. * The weapon is a shout out to Evil Dead 2 and Army of Darkness. * This entire weapon may potentially be a reference to Jack Cayman, the protagonist of ''MadWorld, also developed by Platinum Games. ** It may also be a reference to Blade Wolf from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, also developed by Platinum Games, who uses a chainsaw-like weapon. Categoría:Armas Categoría:Bayonetta 2 Categoría:Jugabilidad